


The Doctor Is In

by Shamoto



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Oral Sex, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamoto/pseuds/Shamoto
Summary: Makoto works her way into a Palace all on her own. Little does she know what the good doctor has in store for her.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Doctor Is In

Makoto was walking through a crowd in Shibuya, determined to make it to her destination. For the last few weeks, a lot of the girls at school were acting strangely. It wasn’t too noticeable at first. After all, it was midterm season at school; everyone was a bit off around this time. As time went on, however, it became more apparent that something was going on. 

Firstly, it was only the female students that were being affected. Secondly, all the students affected seemed to exhibit the same behavior. These girls would be in this weird daze, acting more docile like there wasn’t a care in the world. As the student council president, Makoto thought something was wrong. At first, she thought maybe these girls were on some kind of drug. Makoto didn’t know any of these girls personally so it was hard to say exactly what was wrong. Then the same thing happened to her friend Eiko.

Eiko was completely fine the day before; she was her normal, upbeat self. When Eiko came back to school the next day, however, she seemed…different. She had the same weird symptoms as all those other girls; it was very unnerving. When Makoto asked Eiko about it, Eiko gave a big smile and said everything was okay. Makoto also noticed a weird vacancy in her eyes like she wasn’t completely there. Eiko then canceled their plans, saying she had an important appointment to make.

Makoto had followed Eiko from school to Shibuya. Makoto watched as Eiko stopped at a clinic and walked inside. Makoto walked closer and read the sign on the building: Dr. Sonya Knowles. At that moment, Makoto got an alert on her phone. Makoto pulled out her phone and was shocked to see that the MetaNav had activated. 

“No way,” Makoto said. It all made so much sense; this was the doing of someone with a Palace. Makoto didn’t know how, but this doctor was affecting the girls at school with their cognition in some way. The Phantom Thieves had never seen anything like this before. _How strong could this doctor’s cognition be if she’s able to affect people to this degree?_ Makoto thought. Makoto had decided to go home and report back to the rest of the Phantom Thieves about what she found.

That evening, Makoto and her friends detailed a plan for the next day. Unfortunately, when Makoto was away, the Phantom Thieves had already decided their next mission. Some jock’s bullying was getting out of hand, so they would go to Mementos to deal with it. Makoto took her responsibility for the students of Shujin Academy very seriously, however, so couldn’t just put this matter on hold, but she also knew that her friends would never agree to allow her to check out this Palace on her own. Thus, Makoto lied and told her friends that she had a family thing to go to with her sister. She knew it was dumb, but her pride as the student council president pushed her to do this alone. Her friends said it was okay and that they would be able to deal with this bully without her. 

This brought Makoto to today, as she was making her way to the doctor’s clinic. Makoto decided not to waste any time and went right after school. Seeing all the girls at school filled Makoto with motivation; she wouldn’t fail. The president told herself that she would just scope the place out. Makoto would figure out the final keyword and report back to her friends about what she found. It would be unwise to go inside on her own.

Makoto made it to the clinic and pulled out her phone. She looked around, making sure that no one was looking at her. _Hmm, I wonder what the keyword could be. If she’s influencing girls, how would she view the world?_

_Maybe she’s getting money off them._ “Bank,” Makoto said. Nothing happened.

_All the victims have all been students._ “School.” Nothing happened.

_Maybe it’s a thing where she can choose whoever she wants._ “Buffet.” Nothing happened.

Makoto went through a dozen other words, but she couldn’t figure it out. Makoto was getting frustrated; she didn’t want to let everyone down. Right as she was thinking about giving up, a word sneaked its way into Makoto’s head. Almost subconsciously, the word escaped Makoto’s lips, “Brothel.”

Makoto’s phone beeped, “Result found.” Makoto was astonished; she had no idea where that thought came from. That was nowhere near where she was thinking. It didn’t matter. Makoto’s mind immediately moved onto what the final keyword meant.

_I can’t believe it. A brothel?! THAT’S how she views the world?! This is truly despicable. I need to go back and tell every-_ Makoto’s thoughts were interrupted, as a new idea popped into her head. _It’s probably better if I take a look inside. That way I can let the others know what to expect. Nobody will even know I’m there.  
_

Despite what Makoto previously told herself, she entered the Metaverse. The next thing Makoto saw was a huge, white, four-story mansion. The building looked incredibly elegant, which was the complete opposite of what Makoto was expecting. Immediately in front of Makoto was a stone path, which led to beautiful marble steps. On either side of the path stood a column of marble statues, depicting naked women in graceful poses. 

“Wow,” Makoto said. Makoto caught herself. _What am I saying?! This is no time to be admiring the architecture._ She finished looking at her surroundings and looked down at her clothes. Like every other time she entered the Metaverse, Makoto had transformed into her Phantom Thief outfit, confirming that she was indeed viewed as a threat to whatever was going on here.

Makoto didn’t see any shadows patrolling the premises, but she figured it was still time to leave. Makoto was about to exit the Metaverse when she turned around and looked back. Makoto wasn’t fully aware of it herself, but she felt something pulling her towards the mansion. _Maybe…maybe I should take a closer look._

It took Makoto a second, but she eventually made her way towards the mansion. As she walked down the stony path, she looked at the statues, appreciating the fine craftsmanship. Makoto made sure to stay alert, as she made her way inside the mansion’s entrance hall. However, Makoto wasn’t ready for the wave of energy that hit her. She stumbled back a bit, as she felt a form of pressure weighing down on her. No one was in sight, but Makoto was wary of this new, eerie atmosphere. Once Makoto got her bearings, she could hear noises. At the end of the room, there was a big wooden door, and it was apparent that the noises were coming from the other side. 

Makoto kept her guard up, as she made her way down the hall. The closer she got to the door, the clearer the noises got. Makoto put her ear to the door, and her suspicions were confirmed; she could hear moaning coming from the other side. Makoto’s inner voice told her that she needed to leave. It was too dangerous to go any further. As she continued to listen to the moans behind the door, however, something began to form in the back of Makoto’s mind. A strange power wormed its way around her mind until it drowned out her inner voice.Someone had their eye on the Phantom Thief, examining her as Makoto made her way through the Palace. Makoto was falling into their clutches, and she didn’t even know it. 

Makoto felt pulled to open the door and see what was behind it. She slowly opened the door and what Makoto saw next made her audibly gasp. The source of the moans came from about twenty naked women having sex in a variety of erotic positions. They all rested on beds and couches placed throughout the room, writhing and crying out in ecstasy. Candles lit the room, bathing everything in a dark red glow, which only added to the sensual atmosphere.

The strong aura Makoto felt before was even stronger here. The passion in this room was palpable and Makoto couldn’t help but take in everything she was seeing. Normally, Makoto would try to bring a stop to this immediately. At this moment, however, she could only stand there and watch, as the depravity before her played out. Makoto was so taken aback that she didn’t notice the sweet-scented aroma that the candles gave off. She looked across the room and finally noticed the woman sitting in the middle of the room. And that woman was looking right back at her. 

The woman was sitting in a large red velvet chair, which served as her throne. She had flowing black hair, which hung over her shoulder and framed her striking fair features. She wore a gorgeous dark purple dress that was filled out by her beautiful, lush breasts. Her legs were long and well-toned, accentuated by her dark, thigh-high stockings. Makoto was taken aback by the woman’s beauty, as she had never seen such a strong, powerful woman. Even her gorgeous brown eyes seemed to draw Makoto’s attention. Makoto always admired her sister’s looks and tenacity, but this woman exuded a power and grace that was all her own. These qualities were only confirmed when the woman addressed her.

“Welcome, my dear. It’s nice to have you here,” the woman said in a sensual tone.

Makoto snapped back to reality and stood in a fighting stance, “Are you, Dr. Sonya Knowles? Is this YOUR Palace?”

“Yes, my dear. Everything you see here is my doing,” Sonya answered. “And you are…Makoto, correct?”

Makoto was momentarily stunned to hear this woman use her real name. “What?!” Makoto exclaimed, “How do you know that?!”

“You’re friend Eiko told me, my dear. In fact, she told me all about you,” Sonya gave a small smile.

“Eiko?! Where is she?! What have you done with her?!”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Sonya said calmly. “She’s somewhere around here enjoying herself. She’s gotten used to her life here, but no need to worry about that right now. Soon, you’ll be with your friend and all the other girls here. I’ve been expecting you.”

“You’ve been…expecting me?” Makoto asked.

“Of course,” Sonya responded. “I’ve known about you since yesterday when you followed your friend here. I felt a powerful presence outside my Palace and was surprised when I saw your cute, little self standing right outside. Once I saw you, I knew I just _had_ to have you. Eiko was morethan willing to tell me _everything_ about you. From what she told me, it was obvious that you were one of those Phantom Thieves everyone’s been talking about, which only made me want you even more. I had a feeling you would come back to help your friend. You wouldn’t believe how happy I was to see you out there again today. I hated seeing you struggle so much to find a way in, so I gave you a little push.”

Makoto didn’t know what she meant by that. She was still trying to process everything that was going on, but for some reason, she couldn’t think straight; something didn’t feel right. 

“You seem so confused, sweetie. You can feel it, can’t you? My power? Once you entered my Palace, I’ve been slowly working my poweron you. By coming in here, you exposed yourself to me.”

Makoto did feel something odd in this place, but she wouldn’t let this doctor do whatever she wanted. Makoto grabbed her mask and channeled her energy, “I don’t think so! Perso-” Makoto stumbled, suddenly feeling very weak. “Wh-what?”

Sonya smiled, “I wondered when the candles would kick in. I made them myself. They give off very special pheromones that allow my girls to succumb to their desires. Looks like the same is starting to happen to you.”

Makoto’s strength deserted her; she wouldn’t be able to summon Johanna like this, much less fight her in hand-to-hand combat. It took all of Makoto’s strength to simply stay standing. 

“I’m surprised you’ve been able to resist my power at all, but you’re under my cognition now. Sooner or later, you’ll be mine.”

The power that had wormed its way inside Makoto’s mind started to grow stronger, wrapping itself around her. Sonya’s influence was trying to wear down the girl’s resistance. Her power was putting ideas of submission into Makoto’s mind. Makoto’s head was spinning; she put her hands to her head, not knowing exactly what was happening to her.

“Why…are you…doing this?” Makoto asked.

Sonya looked at Makoto with genuine concern, “I’m just trying to help, sweetie. As a doctor, I see girls like you come into my office all the time. They always ask me for some drug or prescription to help deal with all their stress. That’s actually how I met your friend. These girls were struggling so much that they were hurting, but I knew that any drug wouldn’t help them in the long run. I noticed that no matter if it was high school students studying for tests or college graduates trying to find their place in the world, there were so many women who needed direction. For years, all I desperately wanted to do was to help these poor girls. And one day, out of nowhere, I gained the power to control and dominate other women. Finally, I had the means to help. I could be a source of love and appreciation for all the women I took under my wing. They wouldn’t have to struggle anymore. These women you see before you don’t have a care in the world. Their whole world revolves around me, and I make sure to take care of them. Just like I will take care of you.”

“I don’t….understand.” Makoto was growing weaker. The longer Makoto stood in this room, the longer she took in Sonya’s pheromones. She was becoming more susceptible by the second; the pheromones were opening up her mind more and more to Sonya’s power, allowing the doctor to gain a stronger hold on the girl. Makoto’s mind started to grow hazy. It was getting harder and harder to form any kind of cohesive thought.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Eiko told me about your situation. About your father and how he died, leaving you and your sister all alone. I was so sorry to hear that. It must’ve been so difficult, trying to be strong for the both of you. Doing your best to present yourself as the perfect sister, the perfect student, the perfect role model for your classmates, it must be so painful having all those expectations on your shoulders….but I can change that.”

Sonya got up from her throne and began to walk slowly towards Makoto, her hips swaying in a sensuous rhythm, “Doesn’t it get tiring? You fight every day as a Phantom Thief, hopelessly fighting back against the injustices of the world, and no one appreciates you for any of it, but if you join me, you won’t have to worry about any of that anymore. I know how special you are, and my, you are _oh-so-special_. I’ll make you feel happy and loved. All you need to do is submit to me and become my slave.” 

“N-No….I…won’t,” Makoto was holding her head in her hands, doing her best to fight off Sonya’s power, even though it was clear that she was losing. Sonya reached Makoto and placed a hand under her chin, making it so that Makoto was looking directly into her eyes. The light slowly went out of Makoto’s eyes, as she stared blankly into Sonya’s beautiful orbs. In a matter of seconds, Makoto’s arms dropped to her side. She was completely transfixed, unable to look away. Sonya’s eyes were dominating, lustful, and utterly mesmerizing. Sonya was looking deeply into Makoto’s eyes, peering through her mask and into her very soul.

“I need you to take it all in, Makoto. Stop struggling,” Sonya said. Her voice had a power to it, while also remaining composed. “Notice how sweet the pheromones smell. Smells wonderful, doesn’t it? You want to breathe it in. Breathe it in for me, sweetie.”

Makoto did breathe in the pheromones, appreciating the aroma with each deep breath she took. 

“Very good, Makoto. Fill your lungs with the smell. With each breath, you find yourself falling even deeper into my power. You find yourself getting hornier. You like how it feels. It makes you feel _so good_.”

The doctor was right. As she continued to inhale, Makoto began to feel new sensations. The more she took in the pheromones, the hotter Makoto got. Makoto closed her eyes, letting out a low moan.

“No, sweetie. Don’t stop looking into my eyes,” Sonya commanded, managing to keep her calm tone. Makoto did as she was told and found her gaze captured once more by Sonya’s eyes. Makoto didn’t know how she could’ve stopped looking into these beautiful orbs right in front of her. 

“That’s it, just like that, “Sonya said. “You can’t look away. You don’t _want_ to look away. Keep looking deeper and deeper into my eyes. The deeper you look, the deeper you fall into them. These eyes will always look at you with love and affection. Understand?”

“Yessss,” Makoto answered. Makoto was completely mesmerized by Sonya's dark, brown eyes. All she could do was gaze into them, falling deeper under their power. 

To test how far Makoto had already fallen, Sonya reached up and took off Makoto’s mask, allowing Sonya to fully take in the girl’s pretty face. Makoto’s primary symbol as a phantom thief was removed, revealing herself completely to Sonya. Makoto offered no resistance, as Sonya caressed her cheek.

“You are _very_ beautiful, my dear. I love your red eyes.”

“Thank youuuu…” Makoto replied.

“You love MY eyes, don’t you?”

“Yessss,” Makoto was entirely lost in their brilliance.

“That makes me very happy. I’m glad you love them, and if you love my eyes, that means you love me, doesn’t it?

Makoto hesitated for a brief second, but the thought of resistance dissipated as soon as it appeared. “Yesssss.”

“You’re doing so good, sweetie. Next, I need you to focus on my voice. Listen to the soothing sound of my voice. You find it so comforting. You want it to fill your mind. The more you listen to my voice, the more you can feel it penetrating your mind. Surrender to my voice. You want to give in to it.”

Makoto could hear it. At first, she could only make out a faint whisper. As Sonya continued to speak, however, the voice continued to grow louder. She could feel the voice replacing her thoughts. Everything she had ever known and believed was disappearing from her mind. Soon, Makoto’s thoughts were driven out completely. All that existed in her mind was now only Sonya’s soothing voice. 

“You can hear my voice inside your mind, can’t you?”

“Yessss.”

“What is it saying?” Sonya asked

Makoto could feel the voice resonating throughout her mind, giving her one important command. “Obey,” Makoto said softly.

“That’s right. You want to keep listening. You want to obey the voice’s commands. You want to obey MY commands. My words are now your thoughts. You want to be my slave. You love falling deeper and deeper under my power. Surrender to me, my dear. All you have to do is keep listening to my voice.”

_Obey. Obey. Obey._ Those words kept repeating in Makoto’s mind, as she assimilated these thoughts as her own. “I want to…obey.”

“You love obeying me. You want to obey my every command. Surrender to these new feelings, Makoto. You want to submit to me. I am your _everything_.”

“Yessss,” Makoto replied.

“Yes, what?” Sonya asked.

The voice in Makoto’s mind gave her another word, “Mistress.” The power of Sonya’s eyes and voice mixed with the strong pheromones proved too much for the girl. Her mind and resistance had completely crumbled. Her mind, body, and soul now belonged to her new Mistress.

“Wonderful, my dear. I am your Mistress, and you are my slave. You want to obey me. You want to please me. Obeying me gives you pleasure, my dear. You don’t need to worry about anything else except for pleasing me.”

“Yesss Mistress.”

Sonya smiled. She had never met someone like Makoto. Usually, when she used her power on someone, they fell immediately. Makoto, however, actually managed to struggle against her, but the second Makoto entered her Palace, she belonged to her,even if Makoto hadn’t known it herself.In fact, she had loved seeing Makoto struggle. Seeing this strong, beautiful girl trying to fight against her was so adorable, but Makoto was now hers. 

“Now, Makoto, I need you to kneel before your Mistress. Show me that you belong to me.”

Makoto, “Queen” of the Phantom Thieves, was powerless under Sonya’s power. Signifying her complete surrender, Makoto kneeled before her Mistress. In that instance, her Phantom Thief outfit vanished, having Makoto sit in her school uniform once again. Makoto was no longer a threat to her Mistress. She now belonged to Sonya.

Sonya wasn’t blind to what this meant. She smiled at Makoto and said, “I was just thinking you needed a wardrobe change. You looked so strong and independent in that outfit, but that’s not who you are anymore. I think you’re _much_ cuter like this.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Makoto looked up at her Mistress in a lustful daze. She continued to focus on all the things Mistress had told her. She kept breathing in the room’s sweet aroma, getting hornier for her Mistress. Sonya’s voice continued to dominate her mind, and she couldn’t stop looking away from her Mistress’s beautiful eyes. 

Sonya couldn’t be happier, as Makoto looked so helpless. Sonya just wanted to eat her up, but first, she wanted to get a better look at her new slave. “Undress for me, my slave. Fully unveilyourself to your Mistress.”

Without hesitation, Makoto did as she was told. Makoto quickly took off all her clothes until she was kneeling naked in front of her Mistress. Sonya looked down at Makoto, marveling at the state of her newest slave. Makoto might be one of the most beautiful girls the doctor had ever seen. Her short, brown hair, her smooth, pink lips, her athletic arms, and her well-toned body made the girl truly a sight to behold. Most of all, though, Sonya loved the way Makoto stared at her with eyes full of lust.

Sonya walked around her slave, the click of her heels echoing throughout the room. Her hands explored Makoto’s body, eliciting low moans from the girl’s lips. Each touch sent a wave of pleasure throughout Makoto’s body. Sonya made her way behind Makoto; she kneeled and grabbed Makoto’s ass with both her hands. Makoto moaned as she felt Sonya’s hands give her ass gentle squeezes. 

“You have an incredible body, Makoto, especially this ass of yours. It’s so tight and firm.”

“Mmmm thank you, Mistress. I’m happy to please you.” Makoto was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions. She was untrained in these new feelings, but she didn’t want them to stop. For the first time, Makoto wasn’t in control, and she liked it. It was so satisfying to submit to her Mistress. After struggling her whole life, she just wanted to give in and let her Mistress think for her. Her Mistress’s touch along with the pheromones in the air was pushing Makoto over the edge, as her lust continued to grow. 

Sonya stood up and resumed her exploration of Makoto’s body, drawing out more moans from the girl. Sonya was enjoying Makoto’s reactions, as she was putty in the doctor’s hands. The doctor worked her way around so that she was standing in front of the girl once again. She lifted Makoto’s chin, gazing deeply into her eyes.

“How do you feel, my slave?” Sonya asked.

“I feel so….. _good_ ,” Makoto moaned. Makoto was clearly at her tipping point. 

“You love being my slave, don’t you?”

“Yesss, Mistress. I love being your slave. I want to obey.” 

Sonya ran her hand through Makoto’s hair and then brushed her thumb across Makoto’s lips. “I want you to kiss me, my slave.”

Makoto’s lips were drawn to her Mistress, as they both slowly leaned forward. Makoto’s heart was beating faster than ever in anticipation. Sonya placed a soft kiss on Makoto’s lips, causing Makoto to sigh. It only lasted for a second, but to Makoto, it felt like an eternity. Makoto was in a stupor, as this only added to her building lust. 

Sonya was done teasing the poor girl. She pushed Makoto down to the ground, surprising the Phantom Thief. The doctor spread Makoto’s legs, noticing how wet the girl had become. Without warning, she gave Makoto’s pussy a long, slow lick. Makoto gasped, caught off guard by the immense wave of pleasure she felt. Sonya gave Makoto’s pussy a few more licks, causing Makoto to moan louder and louder. 

Sonya looked up at Makoto, who was a complete mess. “Are you ready, my slave? Are you ready to experience the pleasure of obeying your Mistress?

“Y-yes,” Makoto panted, “Please…Mistress.” With that, Sonya stuck her tongue deep inside of her. Makoto cried out, as she felt like a dam bursting. Everything had built to this moment, and Makoto hadn’t experienced anything like it. Sonya’s tongue was adept at pleasuring women, and Makoto was merely along for the ride. Makoto’s mind repeated commands to obey and love her Mistress. Every lick from her Mistress reinforced these commands and implanted them deeper and deeper.

Makoto orgasmed, as the last remnants of her old self were washed away. Serving her Mistress was all that mattered to her. Makoto was panting, as she basked in the afterglow. She felt wonderful. She loved obeying her Mistress. Obeying her Mistress gave her pleasure. 

“Who do you love, serve, and obey?” Sonya asked.

“You, Mistress. I belong to you. I am yours.”

_Another slave to the collection._ Sonya crawled over to Makoto, seeing absolute submission in her eyes. She lovingly pet Makoto and said, “You don’t have to worry about anything ever again. You will follow and serve me until the end of time.”

Makoto drifted to sleep, as she dreamed about her new Mistress. Makoto Niijima was no more.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Sonya sat on her throne, enjoying the moans and cries of her slaves that echoed throughout the room. Sonya was quite busy, as she was making out passionately with her new, favorite slave. Makoto was sitting naked on her Mistress’s lap, completely lost in her lust. They pulled away for some air, and they smiled back at each other. 

“I love you, Mistress,” Makoto said. Makoto was quickly becoming skilled at pleasing her Mistress, and she loved pleasing her with all her heart.

“I love you too, my slave, “Sonia replied. “You’ve already become such a good slave. In fact, how would you like to help other women learn to obey me?”

Makoto couldn’t think of anything better, “With pleasure, Mistress.” As Sonya and Makoto resumed, Sonya thought about just how lucky she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fic, hope you enjoyed it! Comments and feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
